


Serve

by Hey0there0beautiful



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux isn’t easily beat so don’t worry!! He’ll get a chance at putting Ren in his place, M/M, actually this isn’t even sexual, all that military discipline pays off in the long run, and what do ya know—it’s gay, moreso Kylo kicks Hux’s ass, ok so, this is my first posted work, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey0there0beautiful/pseuds/Hey0there0beautiful
Summary: Kylo is a little egotistical and conveniently sick of Hux’s bullshit.





	Serve

“Don’t question my orders” 

 

Hux’s commanding tone cracks as he feels an invisible grip about his throat, a sharp gasp cutting through the air between them. The knight stands before him, his stance wide and hand shaking at his side, the digits slowly curling into a definitive fist. Hux’s smaller form is wracked with desperation, his dull nails scraping with abandon at his own throat, fighting against Kylo’s surge.   
The general’s eyes are screwed shut, only opening in surprise when he feels his body lifted from the hard, tar-toned tile under him. He gives a flail, kicking with what energy he could muster, the toe of his boot scuffing against the floor in utter panic. Hux’s lips part just enough for him to choke through a beg for mercy, reminding Kylo of the consequence for his actions.

“Do not forget who you serve—“ 

For a moment rage deepens in Kylo’s narrowing gaze and Hux catches a glimpse of the Knight’s composure cracking.

“No,” 

He punctuates the space between them, cruelly slamming Hux’s struggling form to the hard, industrial floor. The sound he makes, the breathless wheeze, nearing cry of agony, Kylo notes as the best this universe can provide. Releasing his grip around the redhead’s throat, Kylo takes a defiant step forward, harrowing in on the smaller man. 

 

With a suffering sob, the general attempts to rise on his elbows, slipping and meeting the ground again. Only after the second attempt at gaining his footing does he realize the metallic taste on his lips, his nose weeping over his chin and dripping into little medallions on the floor. Each pat makes his eyes shift in pain, noting how easily he could have just broken his nose. How easily Kylo discarded him. 

With a groan of pain deep in his throat, Hux manages to look up at Kylo above him, his lashes heavy with stinging tears. He tries to sneer up at him, to give him the most defiant, resistant, resilient, look he possibly could, but instead he falters. His teeth grit together and are glazed with his own blood, settling in between his teeth. He gives a disgusted, pained, and disparaging smile. 

He was still on top. He outranked Kylo. He was more calculated and respected by his peers. But, Kylo was physically stronger and his anger only empowered him—Hux knew that from the second they first met eyes. His thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of boots, Kylo lowering himself so his hip was about even with Hux’s disheveled hair. 

“No,” he repeated, grabbing a fistful of the stiff, gelled hair, angling Hux’s face just inches from his own. 

“Don’t forget who _you_ serve” 

The vice grip at Hux’s scalp loosened and let go, his head falling forward in humiliation. He held in a sob, carefully running a quivering hand across his upper lip, smudging the crimson along his cheek. This would not be the last time Kylo made him bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was my first actually published/posted work! If there’s any kinks or special requests y’all want for this ship let me know and you’ll most likely receive !


End file.
